SIMPLE DREAMS
by Babyphat1334
Summary: A SMALL TOWN GIRL RELIZES HER FAIT TO FALL IN LOVE WITH A MAN SHE REALLY LIKES..WHAT WILL HAPPEN IN THE END?


Simple dreams

My ma' always told me to meet new friends and to get along,but i never listened. I had just moved to new jersey from missispi. I was a rich girl and was very preety,i wasnt like the rich snobby people, i was down to earth. I didnt like moving here becasue i was in a beautiful 5 bedroom house to the 3 bedroom suburbs. My mom had to move down here becasue she got a new job on a stupid art thingy. My name is Victoria santos but everyone calls me vicky. I walked downstairs where my mom was putting up the dishes."hi sweety,can you help your poor mom here?". I grabed some dishes and put them away"you know im not liking it already"i said. She sighed and said"i know but just get used to it..please?"she grabed the last dishes and put them away."fine"i didnt want to dissapoint her so i gave her a smile. My lil' brother came stoping down the stairs"MA!!! SOMONE STOLE MY CHUCHU TRAIN"he said.He was only 2 years old and could speak VERY well english. I laughed and grabed my bookbag and kissed my mom goodbye"hope you like peekhigh"she said. I walked out to my car and drove to school. I looked at my highschool,all preps and cheerleaders,just like every high. I drove my car into to the parkinglot and i grabed my books. I walked to school and grabed my scedule"locker 1434".I found my locker and grabed my books."room 401" i said while searching for my room. I walked into class and took a seat. Every boy was staring at me,did they like me or hate me? i looked at them and smiled. The bell rang and it was lunch time. I didnt feel like eating at the tables so i took my lunch under a tree. I grabed a blanket and layed it down. As i started to eat i saw a boy also eating under the tree. He was drawing and he kept looking at me. I didint know what to do so i looked at him too. I smield and grabed my suff and left. The next day i eat lunched at the same tree. The boy was also there and he stood up and walked to me"um..sorry to bother you" i felt his warm breath touch my face"um..no your not"i patted the floor next to me"sit,sit". He sat down and grabed a book"if you have notice ive been looking at you becasue you have a beautifull face and thats what im drawing"he showed me the sketch. It was just like me,the hair,cloths,face,everything. I looked at him and i blushed"um..its no prob..you draw very good" ."thanks"he said"i see you like to draw also?". He grabed a apple and handed me one"want?"i grabed the apple from his hand and smield,he was nice,he was sweet. I smiled"well i have to go,ill be back tommarow"i said smiling. He waved goodbye. The next morning i couldnt wait to meet him. As i stareted to leave my class a group of boys grabed my arm"hey beautifull,i can see your a popular girl already?". I flet worried and i tryed to get away but the held me tight. I punched them in the stomach and ran"hahahaaha"i laughed and grabed my lunch. I sat under the tree and the boy grabed his stuff"do you mind if i sit near you?". I blushed and giggled"no..i dont mind". He sat near me and his arm was touching mine. He kept drawing it"im almost done"he said. I i cant wait to see!" i was eating my sandwich when some girls came by"hey jhon.."he waved back. I tought,so his name was jhon?. I grabed my suff and smield"by jhon..see you tommarow". He smiled"i hope to see you too". I walked downstairs to my mom"yum..food!". My mom layed dinner out and we all eat."so hunny have you meet some people?". I glared at her and smiled"i meet this boy named jhon,hes soo sweet!"i played with my food thinking about him."oh good,invite him someday"she said while grabing buster(my brother)into the table. I smiled and walked to my room"oh.."i said,i couldnt wait to see him tomaroow. The next day i put on a cute jean skirt and a tank top. I walked to my class and i saw the boys staring at me. "what did they want"i said. I walked to my seat and glared at them. When the bell rang i ran out of the class and i was worried the boys would ho me down but they didnt. I walked outside and sat near jhon."hi"he said."hi there"i said as i grabed my lunch. He smiled"hey i finished the drawing of you,wanna see?"he took it out"yeah i love to"i looked at it and it amazed me. The hair,cloths,look,eyes was just like me"wow..this is so beautifull..its a masterpiece"i blushed and looked at him. He looked into my eyes and he said"im glad you like it,your a bautifull girl"HE put it away and handed me a piece of paper"um..i was thinking maybe you can come to my house someday..just to hang out?"he looked at me. I looked at him and smiled"sure id..love too"i grabed my suff"call me lata"i started to blush and my heart was puonding,i really liked this guy..ALOT. He gave me his number and i left. I told my mom and she started to hug me"ohh baby im os glad you like this boy..i want to meet him someday"i giggled"ma!im going out tonight TODAY!"i ran to my room and got dressed. I had a cute little pink dress with ruffles and my luoi vintage purse. I walked downstairs and kissed my mom goodbye,as i did my brother ran ot me and jumoed on me."dont leave..big sister..me will miss you"i giggled and kissed him"ill be back"i left and drove to his house. As i wlaked to his front satirs i heard somone calling his name"JHON,JHON!"a tall man wlaked to his door,i ran near a help me with dinner!"Jhon walked outside"DAD..i have a date..with vicky". Iwalked out of the bushes like i had lost somthing"hey jhon". He walked to me and kissed my cheek. I has blush so red i looked like a tomato. I felt his warm lips touch my cheek and his warm breath follow my way.I smiled and held his hand. We walked to his car and i sat near him."i was thinking maybe i can take you to a special place". He dorve to the beach and he held my hand. We walked to a abandon house and he layed a blanket near it"i wanted to take you here becasue i alawsy went here when i was little". I smiled"i love it..its beautifull". I took out a sandwich and sarted to eat it. "its kinda funny..um..last night i couldnt get you off my head..its like..like.."he leaned his face to mine"like i love you". I blushed and my heart was pounding a mile a minute. I loved him too"i love..love you too". He hled me close and i felt tears roll down my cheek. I never cried like this since my cat died. Its just that i never felt so close to somone my whole life. He huged me and he wiped my tears away. I went home and ran to my room. I had butterflies in my stomach.i wrote in my journal about the whole day. I slept and thought about jhon.The next day i drove to school. I went into class and sat in my seat. As i walked out of class, the group of boys stoped me."where do you think your going missy?". I yelled at them"LEAVE ME ALONE"i kicked one of them and ran. I looked back if they were chasing me but they laughed. I ran to the tree and tried to catch my breath. Jhon walked to me and looked at me"are you ok?"he giggled and helped me up."yeah..i..was "i stood up and laughed,then he kissed me"i missed you". I smield and layed down near him"same here". I grabed mu luch and started to nibble it."hey im having a party and i love you to go with me..please?". I smiled ad nodded"id love to go" i grabed my purse"so call me lata?"he smield"i would die if i didnt"he and i laughed. I walked downstairs to my mom"hey im gonna go ot a party later ok?". She grabed the turkey and layed it down"what?you cant..tonights grandmas birthday". I sighed"what..oh ma' she's to young to have a darn birthday party..please let me go..please!". She looked at me if i has 2 heads"im sorry but you cant go!". I ran to my room and i slamed the door:ITS NO FAIR..GRANDMAS TO OLD...". I called jhon and told him,he said he didnt mind and insted he will come to my house. I ran downstairs and apollogized to mom and she forgave me. Jhon knocked on the door and i let him up"hey"i hugged him."hey"he hugged me back. My mom walked into our conversation"hey,ive heard so much about you jhon,from vicky"she giggled and she lead him in,i followed. I sat near my mom and jhon."POOKY!"my grandma layed her bags down and squeezed me"grandma..."i sighed then hugged her"this is my..my..um boyfreind jhon"jhnon held his hand out to her"hi,nice to meet you". Grandma maria shooki his hand"nice to meet you you nice fellow". She sat down"whens dinner ready?". Ma grabed the turkey,mash potato,and other stuff you the table. I glanced at jhon and smiled. After we finished dinner me and jhon watched a scary movie in the livingroom while my parents were cleaning. I put the miovie and leaned my head onto jhons shoulder. He smiled and we watched the miovie. At around 12:00 he had to leave"i had fun..really"i kised him goodbye"me too..see you tommarow". The next day i felt closer to the school,i was happy to go. Ihad alot of friends,and now a boyfriend. I walked into class not worried about the boys. I left class and the boys,i ddint see. As i walked to jhon,somone grabed my hand and threw me against the wall"hi missy". The boys laughed as they held me tight. I screamed but they held my mouth shut"oh..dear were not to hurt you we just want to be friends. I kicked ad kicked but i lost all my energy. Jhon came rushing in and grabed them away"LEAVE HER ALONE!"he punched tme and took my hand and we ran to his car"are you ok?". As i cried i jumped into his arms."oh..oh..thank you so much". He held me tight"what did they do?!"he wiped my eyes"they,they,hurt me"i felt safe around him. I cried on his shoulder and watched the boys run into there car."dont worry they wont hurt you anymore!"he said. I walked into his car to eat. We talked for a while and he cheered me up. I walked out"see you lata"i grabed my stuff and walked to my car. I drove home thinking of the boys that had hurt me. I looked at my arm and saw a bruise in which the boy held me. I wlaked to my house and kissed him goodbye"thanks alot"i said then entered my house. I wlaked in hoping my mother wouldnt look at my arm"sweety..". I looked and saw my mom in a dress all preppy"where are u going?"i asked. "im going on a date and you have to take care of buster,oh and bring jhon over to hang out with you"she said while fixing her hair"MA I ODNT WANT TO.I WAS GOING TO THE MOIVIES WITH JHON!"i said in a loud voice"well im sorry but im going out so you have to take care of him". I stoped to my room and i slamed the door. My little brother came stoping in my room"what do you want buster!"i said in a tainted voice. He grabed my arm and looked at it"what happened sis.?"he kept poking it"nothing,leave me alone"i snateched my arm away. I could see tears coming from his eyes,i wasnt this mean ever to my brother or my mom. I grabed my brother and hugged him"sorry,im just..just..uptight"i wiped his tears away. He hugged me and left. I layed on my bed thinking about what happened today. The phone rang and i picked it up,it was jhon. I told him that i couldnt go since i had to watch my brother,he said its no problom and to bring my brother along. I told buster to get ready"buster,come on we are going to be late!". Buster came running down the satirs"ALRIGHT!". I grabed him and ran to the car and dorve like a crazy person. I pulled my car infornt of his house and waited. Jhon came out and he pulled into my car"hi cutie"he hugged me"hi sweetie"i hugged him."illll yuck!"buster said. Jhon laughed and shook buster hand"hi little boy,whats your name?"jhon siad while laughing."hey im not a little boy,idiot,im a handosme phisaccaly kid!"buster said while his eyes traced jhons whole movement. I looked at buster about to yell but jhon started to laugh"thats a cute kid". We dorve to the movies and i grabed my lil brother and we went into the mive theather. Jhon held my hand and buster's. We enterd and took our seats"what movie is this?"buster asked while tugging me shirt. "its..um..a good sca..i mean good movie". I laughed at my answer and then leaned my head to jhons shoulder. When the movie ended me,buster,Jhon drove to eat. i wasnt hungry much but i ate just a salad"whats the matter,did the boys still hunt you?"jhon said.Buster heard that and said"what boys?"he asked tugging my shirt."nothing,nothing!"i said.We drove home and i kissed him goodbye. The next morining i fely scared to go to school because of the boys. I wanted to where my tank but i couldnt because of my bruise. I ran downstairs hurrying to my car"sweety why you in a hurry?"my mom asked."um..because..i dont wont to be late".I left out the door and guess who i saw.My heart droped and my lungs felt like they calapsed.......TO BE CONTINUED!


End file.
